The present invention relates to an electric plug carrier and light string packing means arrangement, in which an electric plug carrier is packed with a light string in a light string packing means, and the electric plug of the light string is allowed to be moved with a slide of the electric plug carrier out of an opening at the light string packing means for making a test.
When a light string is made, it is packed in an individual packing box or the like. If to test the function of the light string, the packing box must be opened, so that the electric plug of the light string can be taken out of the packing box and connected to an electric outlet. It needs much labor when testing a big quantity of individually packed light strings.